


Fatherhood

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family grows.<br/>Sequel to Fostering and Adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

## Fatherhood

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

"Clark, hurry or we'll be late." 

How could it be that a man who could run a mile in less than a second could never be on time when his partner needed him to be. Clark ran down the stairs, still buttoning his shirt. 

Lex took two steps toward him and grabbed the tie, beginning to put it around Clark's neck as Clark finished the buttons and began tucking his shirt in. The boys were dressed and ready to go. 

"This is so important, Clark. I can't believe you let Lois drag you out this morning." 

"Lex, if this works..." 

"When this works you mean." 

"When this works, I think I'll take a sabbatical." 

"You took leave when we got the boys." 

"No, Lex, I think it's my turn to be Suzy Homemaker." 

"What?" 

"You took the lion's share of the responsibility for our sons. My career is established. My book is almost finished. I should take the lead this time." 

Lex stopped working on the tie and smiled up at Clark. "If you're sure, I think that would be wonderful for you and her." 

"Good, now finish my tie." 

Lex completed the knot and then called out to the boys. "We're ready, boys, let's go." 

Lex was tense on the trip to the agency. It wasn't something that most people would notice, just his lover and their sons. When they reached the building and Lex took Jason from the car, the small boy patted his baldhead. 

"It's okay, Daddy, we'll get the baby." 

Lex smiled at his son and nuzzled the boy's hair. Clark held Phillip's hand as he smiled at Lex and Jason. 

"Hey, aren't we running late?" 

Lex looked up, his eyes bright with the tears he held back. He straightened his spine and led the way inside the building. The waiting room was crowded, so they sat with the boys in their laps. When the receptionist called their names, they rose and followed her to the office. 

Mr. Luthor, Mr. Kent, I'm Alma Sims; I'm the caseworker. We'd like you to leave the boys in the playroom while we talk." 

She motioned to a door and Clark reached out to take Jason. "I'll see that they're settled." 

Lex nodded and turned to Ms. Sims "Lead the way." Clark watched to see which office they entered and then took the boys into the playroom. 

"Dad?" Phillip questioned. 

"I think they want to talk to us alone first. You boys play here until we come to get you." 

"But, Dad, we want to tell them that we need a sister." 

"You'll get a chance to tell them, big man. Promise." 

Clark kissed both boys on the cheek, a form of affection Phillip still allowed in private but not in public. He'd recently turned seven and thought he was too old for such displays. Clark hurried to the office and entered to sit quietly next to Lex. 

"Mr. Kent, I was just telling Mr. Luthor that we have no reservations about your financial ability to care for another child. Our interviews indicate that you have a very stable relationship. Your home is clean, certainly large enough for another child." 

"I'm sensing a but coming." 

"Normally, we prefer to place children in more traditional households." 

"You mean straight, don't you?" Lex's voice was glacial. 

"Mr. Luthor, you are jumping to conclusions. Please allow me to finish." 

Clark reached out to touch Lex's arm. Lex relaxed minutely. 

"The worker who spoke to both boys as well as their teachers feels that they are well adjusted, advanced for their ages. The doctor's reports show them to be healthy. You seem to be near perfect parents." 

Ms. Sims, please, just tell us what the problem is, so that we can correct it." 

There was a tap on the door, it opened to reveal another employee with two small boys. 

"They wanted their fathers." 

"Phillip?" Lex asked him. 

"We want to take our baby sister home." 

"Yeah, we helped paint her room, and Dad says we can help rock her to sleep." 

"Jason picked out her dress to wear when she goes home with us." 

"Boys, I told you to wait until we came to get you." 

"I know, but we just want to meet our new sister." 

Clark rose and walked to the boys. "We aren't through talking to Ms. Sims." 

"Actually, gentlemen, we are. You need to be before the judge on Friday. The Taylors will expect you to pick up your daughter this evening." 

She held out a slip of paper with the address of the foster home. Lex took it from her hand, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Boys what are you naming your little sister?" 

"Lily, after Daddy's mom." Phillip told her. 

"Dad picked it." Jason piped up. 

"I think that's a lovely name for her. You boys enjoy your sister. Mr. Kent, Mr. Luthor, it was a pleasure to meet you. I wish you every happiness with your family." 

Clark reached out to shake her hand as the two boys took Lex's hands. Clark smiled at her as he followed Lex and the boys out. 

At seven that night, they pulled up at the foster home to pick up Lily. Lex led the way to the door, Clark following with the boys. The door was opened and a tall man greeted them. 

"Come in, you're here to get the baby. Emily, they're here." He called out. 

Jason pushed forward and held out the package. "This is Lily's dress." 

"Really? Did you pick it out for her?" 

"Yep." 

"I'm sure she'll look beautiful in it." 

A woman came out from the back of the house, wiping her hands on a tea towel as she walked. She smiled at them. 

"I see you brought the boys. That's good; allow them to bond with her right away. She's a beautiful baby." 

"Jason has a dress for her to wear." 

"Isn't that nice. Tim, why don't you offer them some coffee and I'll go get her ready?" she held out her hand to take the bag from Jason. 

Tim settled everyone at the table, the boys with milk and cookies, the men with coffee. 

"She's a good baby. It's as if she knows that adults will take care of her needs. Her cries stop as soon as she hears a voice." 

"We've had our share of walking the floor, we can handle it if necessary." 

They had just finished the coffee when Emily came back. Clark saw her first and jumped to his feet. Lex turned and his smile faltered. Jason and Phillip ran to her clamoring. 

"Lily, we're your brothers." 

"Lily, Lily, Lily!" 

Clark looked at Lex standing frozen. He reached out to Lex, taking his hand. Lex looked up at him. "She's perfect." 

"Yes, Lex, she is. Go hold her." 

Clark nudged Lex forward. Emily placed the small red-headed girl in his arms. Lex knelt so that the boys could see her better. Clark watched as the boys touched the red curls and talked to the baby. After a couple of minutes he spoke. 

"I think we should take Lily home now. Let her sleep in her own bed." 

"Can we rock her, Dad?" 

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty of chances to rock her to sleep." 

Lex straightened with her. "Thank you both for caring for her." 

"Our pleasure." 

Clark got the boys strapped in while Lex cooed to the baby. Then they made sure she was secure in her car seat. When they reached the house, they let the boys take turns helping feed and rock her. 

Once they had the children down for the night, Clark and Lex stood next to the crib. Clark behind Lex his arms wrapped around his waist. 

"She's so beautiful, Clark." 

"Yes, she is. And in two days she'll be all ours." 

"I'm doing okay at this, aren't I?" 

"Are you kidding? You're a wonderful father. Everyone thinks so." 

"It's important to me to do this well. More important than anything else, except loving you." 

"Well you had that one perfected quite some time ago." 

"Only you get all the way inside, Clark." 

"That's not true. They are in there too. Your family will always be there for you, Lex. This little girl is going to worship you just like the boys and I do." 

"I don't need worship, just love." 

"Oh, you have that. Come to bed and I'll show you." 

Lex turned in his arms, cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. By the time it ended, Clark had floated them through the house to their bedroom. Much later as they were drifting to sleep a cry came from the baby monitor. Lex swung his feet off the bed. 

"I'll go, Lex." 

"I want to tonight. You can take a turn tomorrow." He bent and kissed Clark on the forehead. Pulling on his robe, he hurried down the hallway. 

Clark smiled as he heard Lex's voice over the monitor. Turning on his x-ray vision he watched. 

"Lily, Daddy is here. What does my princess need?" 

As they'd been told she stopped crying when he spoke. Clark watched as Lex changed her wet diaper and then picked her up speaking softly to her. He carried her with him into the kitchen for a bottle. 

Returning to the nursery, he sat in the rocker with her and soon the sound of his singing was coming from the monitor. Clark relaxed his vision, closed his eyes and let Lex's voice sooth him as well. 

Lex kissed his new daughter on the cheek and placed her carefully in her bed. Returning to his room, he found Clark fast asleep. He dropped his robe on the end of the bed and joined his lover. Strong arms wrapped around him, a mouth nuzzled against his throat. 

Lex fell asleep at last, sleeping until his new daughter gave her first yell of the day. He heard Clark speaking to her and rolled over to go back to sleep. Not that he got the chance - his sons soon came to get him. 

Lex sipped his coffee slowly that morning as he cradled their daughter and watched his husband get the boys fed. Clark looked up at him and grinned, receiving a happy smile in return. 

"So, boys, shall we call Grandma and tell her to come see the new baby?" 

"Yes!" they chorused. 

Lex sat watching Lily sleep as Clark got his mother on the phone. She would come to town for a visit and that night they'd have all the family together. Lex had never expected to be so content with his life. Clark had brought him many gifts, but family was the greatest of them all. 

Fin 


End file.
